


D.va In Wonderland

by LeilaAngelica



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone is a dork, F/M, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse, This is my first work, hinted pharmercy - Freeform, implied mchanzo, might tag more characters later, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilaAngelica/pseuds/LeilaAngelica
Summary: "We can't win."Words practiced and well rehearsed. He closed his eyes, bracing himself from all the memories of bloodshed in his world. He fondled with the ring on his left hand as he whispered:"You can't win."Edit: Chapter 7 is still in the works! Hopefully I can get it out as fast as I can. Plus I noticed a ton of mistakes. Gonna fix that later.





	1. Prologue

"Woohoo!"

Hana Song was having the time of her life.

Sure, it was only a dream, but she enjoyed every breath of the air she took in her imaginary universe. It was every gamer's dream to play awesome RPGs, drink some high calorie drink, eat spicy chips, and ride a pink fluffy unicorn. 

Okay, maybe it wouldn't be every gamer's dream to ride the unicorn, but the girl was having fun; that's all that mattered.

That was until the unicorn decided to take a jump off a cliff that Hana didn't realize was there and dive into the dark abyss below. Even in dream form, she could feel the bruising of the fall on her skin, burning in protest as she struggled to stand up, at least she thought she was standing up. Hana looked around, not surprised to see only black. Heck, she couldn't even see her own hands.

"Where... am I..?" the question was left unanswered as the gamer decided to walk aimlessly throughout the darkness. What seemed like hours, she continued to walk, up until she couldn't even stand anymore. Slumping to the floor, she exhaled exaggeratedly.  
"Okay, you can wake up now! C'mon..." Hana told herself, grabbing a chuck of hair in her fist in annoyance.

_"Please, you mustn't die, you can't..."_

She turned her head to where the sound came from, or where she thought she heard it from. The voice sounded quite young, probably her age. What threw her off was how _familiar_ the voice was, but she couldn't quite piece the imaginary puzzle together. The unidentified person also sounded heavy with grief. She wondered who was the one dying.

Hana was about to ask who it was, but another voice cut her off, one more deep and old.

 _"My son,"_ the older voice started before coughing harshly. _"You must understand, with every life, comes death. Every beginning must have an end..."_ Hana felt sorry for the young boy, he was about to lose his father.

_"But with every passing from generation, we behold a sacred prophecy. Like my father who passed it down with his dying breath, it is my duty to bestow it upon you."_

A _prophecy?_ Hana should really stop sneaking into Winston's peanut butter stash; gives her the craziest dreams.

 _"The prophecy predicts that such peace we know today will perish in the flames of evil! There will be no way to prevent such outcome!"_ another raspy cough was heard. _"Our wonderland will burn to ashes; this evil will continue to live on!"_

_"Why father?!" the younger voice boomed in, for a second there, Hana had forgotten all about him._

__

__

_"Why must our purity that we hold dear die? Why allow such impurity to live on?!"_ the son sounded furious, but quickly calmed down as his father released a jarring cough.

 _"Alas, dearest child, this is how the life we live in.. we do...hope..."_

Suddenly, Hana heard a sharp gasp. _"F-father? No, it can't be..."_ the kid started to sob. A hand went to her face when she realized that the father had passed away. Through the sobbing, Hana could make out some speech.

_"I don't understand! Please, don't leave me.."_

The gamer swore she hear some faint beeping. Suddenly, she felt like her mind was going in circles; her head pounded, threatening to explode. The beeping only grew louder, and she tried covering her ears.

**BEEP!**

**BEEP!**

**BEEP!**

"Yo _Hana!_ your alarm's been beeping like crazy! You got everyone up!" the gamer immediately woke up to the sound of Lucio, an Overwatch coworker and a dearest friend, knocking on her door.

"I'm up, _I'm up!_ " Hana called back, sighing in relief as she found herself sitting in her bed, all safe and content. She slammed a fist on her cat alarm , blowing exaggeratedly through her mouth when she heard the wretched sound no longer.

"Is that better?" Hana asked as she opened the door for Lucio. "Yeah, much better," the DJ took a bow earning a snort. "and once again, the morning is saved by our most adored, _fabulous and awesome,_ hero, Miss Song!" he teased, earning a playful punch to the shoulder.

"Wait," Hana paused, earning a confused look from Lucio. "did I really cause everyone to wake up?"

Her hair was all ruffled, and a laugh was heard. "You sure did! And as revenge, Reinhardt is making breakfast!" The gamer pointed a finger to her mouth and pretend gagged. "Oh, please, I hope he doesn't make that coffee along with it; makes you dizzy for days." Lucio shrugged and was a foot out the door. "Y'know what? I'll make sure he does!"

And with that, the DJ was running down the halls, a cranky Hana chasing after him. If the cat alarm hadn't woken everyone, then their laughter would have done the trick.

~~~~~~~~~


	2. The Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter 2 is here! Sorry for the long wait, but here it is!

Morning was quite quiet today. Other than the occasional greeting, there wasn’t much movement or commotion in the mess hall.

Maybe for the fact that the new-not-so-new recruit, aka Genji’s older brother Hanzo was present.

Hana knew that everyone-except Genji of course-had a certain distaste towards the man, and weren't keen on keeping it to themselves. Every time Hanzo entered a room, the other members loud chatters of conversation were reduced to simple murmurs here and there.

She would also notice that the rest of the team disliked using the training room alongside the man, and would most likely leave as soon as he would enter.

The gamer wondered if their behavior had any effect on Hanzo. Probably not; after all, he had made it clear the first day he arrived that he was only here for his brother, and did not intend to make friends.

That didn't stop Hana from trying though.

As she neared the the table closest to where the archer sat, she noticed that he was entranced in a novel he was reading, not minding anything in the surrounding environment. Even as she squinted, she could not tell what the title was. She couldn't blame herself, she was still tired after all. She shrugged and continued playing a game on her holopad she was holding. 

“Ah, good morning schatz!” It was the booming voice of Reinhardt that echoed in her ears. 

The older man settled a plate of his homemade German breakfast, which is another statement for saying ‘microwaved Chimichangas’, with a side of extra black coffee ( most likely from Lucio; she will get him for that.) in her favorite bunny mug.

A hand swiped the device from her grasp. “Hey! No fair! I was on level 87!” Hana called out to the captor, or Reinhardt.

“Stop with this nonsense in the morning; it will hurt your eyes.” And with a smug grin he walked away into the kitchen, her holopad still in tow.

“And you think eating Chimichangas for breakfast is BETTER?!” The gamer pouted, hearing a chuckle from the archer; his eyes were still glued to the book. At least someone was enjoying the morning.

She looked at her breakfast, her belly pleading for it. Even though she knew the toilet hazards of eating it, she couldn’t deny the request from her empty stomach.

Grabbing the fork and knife from beside the plate, she was going to cut her first piece when Athena’s monotonous voice could be heard over the intercoms.

“All agents of Overwatch, Winston requires all presences to the meeting area.”

After the message, everyone was up from any sitting position they were in and walking out of the mess hall.

“What is it this time?” Hana could hear Jesse McCree mutter to himself as he opened the door for Angela and Fareeha.

At the meeting room, Hana could see Winston setting down a couple a files on the large table, adjusting his iconic glasses, making sure they didn't fall off.

That swift motion was never a good thing.

As everyone settled down, the scientist cleared his throat.

“Thank you all for coming at a short notice, but as we all know, Talon still lurks, and we cannot afford to waste time,” He stated, quieting the soft chatters among the agents.

“New data suggests that Talon leader, Akande Ogundimu, or Doomfist, has escaped the top Helix security; whether he had escaped with help is debatable, but long story short, the organization proved itself to be a greater threat than before.” He said, confused murmuring was passed around.

“The reason I present these files, is simply because this cannot be shared with Athena’s database, and this information cannot be stored in any computer. Since Sombra has joined them, I am pretty sure she could hack our systems in seconds, and be gone without a trace.” He pushed the files closer to the rest of the team.

“To sum up the contents within these files; I believe to have proof of Talon’s activities in their latest hideout, England.” A picture was passed around, revealing a very familiar face within the city crowds.

“Is that Sombra?” Lena asked from a corner of the table.

“Indeed it is,” He chuckled. “But how on Earth did you get this photo?” It was McCree’s turn to act suspicious. “Wouldn't she hack the cameras?”

“It quite surprised me as well, McCree. I personally have no answer to that, and that is why I cannot risk sending the whole team to infiltrate Talon, not until we can acquire enough information. That is why only you, Agent Hanzo Shimada, and Agent Hana Song will be sent on a recon mission to England, somewhere in the City of Westminster. To gather as much data on Talon as you can.” 

The gunslinger stood up. “Me? With the Shimada?” He spat, eyeing the archer with disgust. “Is there a problem McCree?” Hanzo replied back, with equal bitterness. Hana couldn't blame Jesse; he was going to work with the man that almost murdered his best friend.

“No, no problem at all,” With that, Jesse sat back down. “Fuckin’ fantastic.” he muttered under his breath.

“If everything goes well, you leave in two hours; you are all dismissed.” Winston said, watching all the agents stand from their places and exit the room.

Hana sighed. Oh boy, she was going on a mission with those two, her head was going to pop off from all the heated arguments they were gonna make. She bet one of them was going to be about who hated the other more.

“Oh! Miss Song!” The voice of the scientist was what brought her back to reality.

“Yes?” She chuckled nervously.

“I wanted to show you something,” He took out a little bracelet. “Torbjorn and I decided to ‘improve' your mech. I do hope you don't mind.” He scratched his head with an awkward smile and pointed to the little accessory. “With this device you can transport your mech anywhere, no matter how far you are. Just touch this button.” He pointed at the little bunny.

It was quite adorable, Hana thought to herself.

“I decided to make it a little girly, to y’know... blend in.”

The gamer nodded in acknowledgement. “Thank you very much, Winston!” The girl flung herself at the scientist, trapping him in a giant hug. He chuckled softly.

“You're welcome. Now you need to go and prepare yourself, you have a mission ahead.”  
Hana nodded and rushed out the door, not before waving back.

 

It was almost time to head into the Orca for England. Hana waited at the port, no sign of Hanzo nor McCree. 

To be fairly honest, Hana was quite excited. She had even practiced her English accent.

“May I have a pot of tea miss Song?” She said to no one in particular, holding an imaginary cup. “Oh, why of course you may, miss Song!” Hana chuckled as she poured imaginary tea into an imaginary cup.

“Hey Hana! What’cha doin’?” Lúcio’s voice almost scared the crap out of her. She jumped, making her snap back into reality.

“Ah, Hi Lúcio!” She replied, almost too quickly. Realizing what she needed to do, the gamer marched over to where he stood and punched him straight in the right arm.

“Ow! Hey! What was that for!?” The Dj squeaked, rubbing circles on his bruised limb.

Hana stuck a finger between his eyes. “That was for the coffee. You're lucky I didn't drink it.” She huffed, turning around, her back to his face.

“Alright, don’t listen to the awesome dare I have in mind,” It was his turn to huff exaggeratedly, hands found purchase on his hips.

She snuck a glance back at him. Hana could not ignore a challenge, especially a dare coming from Lúcio.

“What kind of dare?” Curiosity got the best of her. “A dare so ridiculously dangerous, you might actually die if you get caught!” 

Okay, now she's definitely interested.

“Tell me!” She practically screamed from excitement.

He held his hands in a calming gesture. “Okay, okay,” He chuckled. “I Lúcio Correia dos Santos, dare you to take a picture of the gayest- and I mean GAYEST- moment from Hanzo and Jesse!” 

No way Hana could pull that off; those two couldn't even stand together for three seconds! “That's impossible! You’ve seen it; they practically loathe each other!” Lúcio shrugged. “That's kind of the point,” He waved his hands around. “To prove the impossible…” 

Hana heard a couple of footsteps, turning to see the archer and the gunslinger.

“Alright, I'm heading back inside, be sure to send Lots of ‘pictures'.” He winked at the gamer, who did the same in reply. 

Just like that Lúcio was gone; his presence being replaced by the Orca’s landing.

The hatch opened, revealing Lena Oxton in all her glory. “C’mon luvs! You have an adventure to attend to!” The moment she had finished her sentence, Hana was already in the front seat; at least it appeared to be the front seat. She couldn't quite tell.

Hanzo sat two seats away from her and McCree decided to sit in the second row across from them. “Just so y’know,” Jesse stated, glaring at the Japanese man. “I didn't enjoy being put up with you.” Hanzo snorted.

“At least we both share the same opinion, cowman.” Hanzo spat, eyeing the gunslinger victoriously as the other sunk down into his seat.

Oh boy, Hana thought.

This was going to be a long trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of this chapter. I wonder what they will find...


	3. Oh Boy

The ride was quiet.

For that, Hana thanked the gods.

Listening to music on her holopad she always carried, she thought of life in England.

Was everyone so rigorous? Did they drink tea and munch on biscuits every hour of the day? Could she hug the queen?

The thought of wrapping her arms around the queen made her squeal. "Excited?" Hana could hear the long drawl of McCree’s voice, even with her earphones on. She nodded like someone who he just won a grand prize. The cowboy chuckled. "How ‘bout we go visit them sites when we’re done with all this mission stuff." The gamer nodded once more. "Sure!"

"Listen up luvs!" Everyone heard the voice of the cheery British woman over the intercoms of the Orca. "We’re here! Now I’m preparing for landing, so buckle up!" The team complied as each of them fastened their seatbelts. 

The landing was quite bumpy, but Hana couldn’t blame Lena, she guessed she was a little rusty. After all, it had been a while since she flew the bucket of bolts.

As everyone got their equipment, the hatch slowly lowered to reveal the English airport’s runway. Hana practically jumped off the aircraft and breathed the fresh air.

She would have done a backflip if she knew how.

"The airport?" Hanzo questioned, walking out of the Orca. "I thought this was an undercover mission. Don’t you think it’s a little risky?" Lena scoffed. "I got a friend here, who wouldn’t tell a soul. Don’t get your trunks in a bunch, luv!" The young pilot then waved at the trio. "Alright! Gotta go! Don’t want to delay your super mission any longer," she zipped past the group to reach a lever that closed the hatch. "See you in a week luvs!"

With that being said, she hopped into the cockpit of the Orca and lifted off the ground to fly away, becoming smaller before disappearing into the clouds- a little quickly, Hana added. That was just Lena’s style.

She turned to the other members of the team, only to see them walking to the airport, Hanzo muttering:" Trunks in a bunch?" under his breath. Hana ran to catch up.

"Hey! Wait up!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took a couple of hours to get out of the airport, another hour to find a suitable taxi, and a couple more to reach the city’s hotel.

Hana was exhausted; they all were. But Hana couldn’t care less. The gamer just wanted to plant her face in the soft cushions of a hotel fresh bed. Looking around the lobby, she smile. She had to admit, it was a pretty hotel. 

Jesse walked up to the lady behind the registration desk. "Good afternoon. How may I help you?" The worker said with a faux smile, but giggled afterwards as the cowboy tipped the brim of his hat. "Howdy darlin’," Hana and Hanzo scoffed at the typical display, Hanzo exaggeratedly rolling his eyes.

Typical cowboy.

"I made a reservation here for three rooms, under the name Joel Morricane." The woman clapped her hands. "Ah, tourists! I’ll see to it." She typed upon her computer. "I’m sorry sir, it says here that you reserved a suite, not three individual rooms." Jesse-or Joel scratched his head. Hana had to make a physical effort not to laugh at the sight, covering a hand over her mouth. It was Hana who had ‘changed’ the reservation.

Ah, the lengths she’d go for a dare from Lùcio.

"Are ya sure?" The cowboy asks, disbelief lacing his tone. The employee turns the computer screen towards him and points towards the name Joel Morricane. "It says right here that you reserved a suite." Jesse sighed and rubbed his face with his human hand; he was too tired for this. "Alright, can we jus’ get three rooms, please." He stressed his plea a little bit too much.

The woman was already on it, turning the screen toward her and typing away. "I might have to apologize once more, all our rooms have been taken or reserved." Hana choked, she ‘reserved’ the rest of the rooms, all with different names. 

Hanzo had taken notice of Hana’s actions. "Are you alright?" That seemed to snap her back into reality. "Oh, yep! Just fine, just had the case of the hiccups." She lied, but seeing the nod the archer made, it seems he bought it. "Ah, I see. Would you like me to get you a glass of water?" Hana dismissed him. "No thanks! I’m handy dandy!" She stuck two thumbs up to prove it.

The duo saw the gunslinger’s shoulders slump in defeat. "We’ll take the suite..." It was about time Jesse succumbed to her evil plan. The gamer smiled devilishly as the employee handed them the keycard and walked to the elevator.

Step 1: Get Hanzo and Jesse in the same room.

She mentally checked it off as they used the card on the suite door. 

The moment it opened, the Shimada could have sworn he saw Hana fly and dive into the couch. He chuckled softly to himself as he took the gamers bags out of her tired hands. "Thank you..." She mumbled.

"Hey, how come there’s only two beds?." With that being said, Hana was energized, a new determination filling the pit of her stomach, which growled in response. "Well, Hana could have the bed on the left." Hanzo pointed to the bed on the wall, it was small, perfect for Hana though. "And you guys can share the big boy bed on the right!" She blurted, wrapping her tiny arms around their shoulders. Her plan was to capture a picture of them sleeping together during nighttime 

"What? No." Jesse declined, shaking his head. "What? Why not? It’ll be great bonding!" For her camera at least. "The only bonding I’m doin’ is the one where my foot bonds with his ass." 

Well damn.

"Try to commit to such action, consider it broken." The Japanese man growled back.

God, they were like a divorced couple trying to take custody of their only child, and Hana was their lawyer. 

They growled at each other for what it seemed like an eternity when Hana came up with a plausible answer. "How about one of you sleep on the couch?" 

That started a whole new argument.

"I know who will be sleepin’ on that couch, and it ain’t me."

"That piece of furniture suits you, it’s bland and pathetic." Now that didn’t make sense. Hana threw her arms in the air. "We’ll flip a coin!" She was already in the pocket of her jeans, taking out a nickel Jesse gave. "Heads or tails?" She asked both of them. "Heads." Jesse said a bit too quickly, almost like it was a bet for a million dollars. "Fine, tails." Hanzo scoffed. She flipped it and caught it midair. She peered at it, the face of Thomas Jefferson staring back at her. "It’s heads, Jesse wins." 

Jesse smirks, sneering at the Shimada, who grunts in response and walks out of the room to unpack. 

The gamer watched as the archer walked out, and noticed the slight glimpse of dissatisfaction on his face. It made Hana feel sorry.

But what’s done is done.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After unpacking and grabbing some lunch, the trio searched for any information indicating that Talon was present. Not leaving any rock unturned. Hanzo patrolled the rooftops of the elegant buildings, Hana was searching in a crowd of tourists and McCree looked through the parks of the city of Westminister.

After about two hours, the archer called for a status check. "Hana, status report." Said girl could hear his voice crackle through the coms. "I don’t see anything out of the ordinary," Hana replied, checking around her just to make sure. "Ya, I got nothing." She could hear a deep sigh over the com. "Didn’t find anything?" It wasn’t really a question. "No," He huffed. "Everything is normal here. McCree, what about you?" 

Of course the stubborn man wouldn’t answer. "McCree." Hanzo repeated, more sternly. The cowboy still didn’t reply. "Hana, talk to him." 

"Jesse, did you find any new intel?"

"Negative darlin’. Everything ‘bout the same here."

Hana sighed, this dare was harder than she thought.


	4. The Novel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter 4 is here!

D.va in Wonderland  
Chapter 4: The Novel

 

It was currently 4 o’clock and 13 minutes here in England.

Shades of yellow, orange and crimson floated around the clouds, almost like a painting. It indicated that the day was coming to the end and slowly would come nighttime, with stars dazzling in the atmosphere.

In one of the many parks of the city of Westminster sat the gamer, Hana Song, and the archer, Hanzo Shimada, under a great willow tree besides the park’s lake, its leaves rustling slightly against the breeze. The team was rendered exhausted from all the Sombra searching, leaving no stone unturned.

Alas, there was no sign, no clue; not even a trace that she was even there.

At the moment, the duo was taking a break until it was time for the night shift, which would come in two hours- give or take.

It was a shame McCree had not joined them; Hana absolutely loved his tales he would tell at a time like this, but Jesse had pardoned himself, to find more clues on the whereabouts of the hacker.

That was a petty, cheap excuse to get away from Hanzo. The cowboy was probably getting wasted in a bar, or doing some illegal stuff, or maybe both.

The gamer leaned towards the third choice as the most liable answer.

Whatever he was doing, Hana hoped he wouldn’t have the police involved like the mission in China a few months back. Jesse had gotten in a fight with some mafia in a bar, it had gotten so out of hand that the FBI had to break up the fight and the cowboy almost blew his cover.

Hana shrugged at the thought as she continued to type on her Holopad. She was thinking of new ways to snap the perfect photo, since getting the sassy duo on the same bed and taking a photo like Spider-Man was out of the picture- pun intended.

Don’t get her started on trying to carry McCree. She was a mouse compared to the elephant’s weight; she would probably get squashed. Jesse’s weight did not translate to muscle that the he brags about to the clueless ladies at a bar, but fat. McDonald’s fat. She definitely wasn’t going to do that.

She could carry Hanzo from the couch and onto the bed. It would take quite an effort, unless she uses mathematics and physics to calculate his body mass with the gravitational field in order to use his dead weight as a balance. She scratched the idea out of the pad. It wasn’t the idea of her being horrible at math, but rather she was too lazy to calculate numbers, and apparently, Skyrim 4’s logic of eating a full barrel of cheese in a second didn’t apply to real life.

Which sucks.

She hummed in thought. She could hire a body builder, and pay ten dollars for it. Then again, there was a problem with that.

First, she doesn’t know where to find a body builder in England.

Second, Hana has no idea how much ten dollars would be in their currency. With the assumption that Hanzo wasn’t the light sleeper he normally was. She huffed, erasing the remains of her idea from her pad. 

Blackmailing them sounded nice, but even Hana couldn’t find any dirt an either of them. Jesse had an album full of pictures of himself and only him. Hanzo wasn’t better.

He literally had no photos on his phone, not internet browser, absolutely nothing, and the only contact he had on his phone was Genji. She even searched through their bags to find nothing, not even the good ole’ fashioned porno magazine. The two were so boring, especially Hanzo.

Speaking of Hanzo, she turned towards him, only to see that he was trying to peer at what she was writing. "What are you writing?" She turned the device away quickly. "Nothing you need to know!" She replied, a bit too harsh. "Nothing you need to know, yet." She said again, thinking of a lie. Hanzo hummed in understanding. "Ah, I see. Is it a story?" Hana shook her head. "Nope, it’s a poem!" The archer chuckled. "Is it a surprise?" Hana nodded. A surprise for you two. "It’s for Lúcio, isn’t it?" The question made Hana’s cheeks turn pink. "Yes.." Hana gulped. "I thought it would be cool if I made a poem, so he could make a song out of it." 

The archer smiled. "I understand. I’ll let you get back to it." He replied. 

After that, the atmosphere was filled with silence once again, Hana getting bored and putting the device away in her backpack, rummaging in the sack for a couple of minutes before retrieving a chocolate bar. 

Opening the packet to devour its contents, she noticed Hanzo opening his bag as well, only to take out a lime green book. It was the same novel he was reading back at Watchpoint. She wondered what got him so interested.

"What’cha reading?" The gamer blurted out the question before she could stop herself, mentally hitting herself. The archer looked up at her, turning the book over so that the cover could face her. It was a lovely picture, a blond little girl with a light ivory dress and an apron was walking down a candy cane striped pathway, along with a man in a long patched up trench coat with a top hat, a rabbit with a colorful vest looking at a pocket watch, and a blue caterpillar, smoking out of a strange looking object. Above The was the title in a marvelous font

‘Alice in Wonderland’ she read mentally, and hummed with acknowledgement. She remembered watching the cartoon as a kid. In Korean of course.

"Didn’t they make a movie out of this?" She asked once more, recalling seeing a live action one. The Japanese man nodded. "More than you can count really," He took liberty into cradling the novel in his arms. "But none of them can come close to the book." Hana took a bite of her treat. "Where did you find it? I don’t think Winston has a library, especially with fantasy novels like that." Hana questioned, a bit skeptical. The man chuckled nervously in reply. "It is quite a funny story," He cleared his throat, as if he was going to tell her his autobiography. "I was cleaning my room one day and I found the book under one of my drawers. I was quite curious about who it belonged to, perhaps a past member?" He reasoned, it was plausible.

"Anyway, I read the first draft out of curiosity, and... well..." Hanzo fumbled with his mouth, trying to find the perfect answer. "You fell in love with it?" She tried to complete his sentence, only for him to chuckle. "Yes, I fell in love with it."

He reopened the novel, searching through the depths of the pages to reach his bookmark, with Hana peering into the contents. "So, what’s it about?" She knew the general idea, but she wondered if the original was any different. "Well," He scratched his trimmed and well kept beard. "It is about a girl, Alice who gets bored of her sister’s reading and wanders into the rabbit hole, where she stumbles upon Wonderland, and has to defeat the red queen in order to return home." The summary is simple, yet Hana gets the idea.

"I enjoy thinking Alice as you." He added, receiving a strange look from said person. "Me? How come?" Hanzo reached over to pinch her cheek, sticking his tongue out slightly. "Because you are both annoying and hate reading." She swatted the hand away playfully, cheeks red with embarrassment. "Come on! I’m not that annoying." Hanzo scoffed and placed his hands on his hips. "Oh please, I could write a whole volume of novels on how much you talk." 

Hana huffed, though her smile never wavered. She looked closely at the cover trying to get him back. "Then you’re this blue caterpillar!" Hanzo turned the book over to look at whom she was talking about. He shrugged. "I guess. Though I am no fan of smoking out of a hookah. Absolutely horrid for your health." It was Hana’s turn to scoff back. "But drinking ten bottles of Sake is completely healthy." She snarked, earning a glare from the archer. "Fair enough." He shrugged once more.

"Who do you think Jesse would be?" Hanzo crossed his arms. "Easy, the mad hatter." Hana glanced at the cover seeing the the mad hatter was the only character in a hat. "It’s because of the hat." It wasn’t really a question.

"That’s besides the point, he is completely insane and his stupidity reaches beyond levels, just like McCree."

He leaned in to whisper in Hana’s ear. "Don’t tell him I said that."

He scrunched his face as he looked back at the cover. "Although, this hatter is rather handsome, maybe the one from the cartoon would suit him..." 

Hana was already on it, grabbing the Holopad from her bag and typing away on her browser. "You mean like this?!" She shoved the most hideous mad hatter in Hanzo’s face, who barked out a laugh and clutched at his sides. Hana joined the laughter. "Damn, it had to be a meme!" The archer said between huffs of laughter.

Once the laughter had stopped, the duo slumped on the bark of tree, panting for breath.

A few of the locals stared as they walked by, probably thinking they had a loose screw, but Hana nor Hanzo minded.

This was nice, having a little moment to themselves.

If only the rest of the crew could experience what they just had.

If only they knew what Hanzo was really like.

Her expression darkened at the thought, the thought of them only loathing Hanzo for what he had done to Genji. It was unfair to cast him away just because a murderer was perceived out of him. 

Hanzo deserved more than this.

Said archer noticed the sudden change of character in Hana. "Hana? Are you alright?" He asked, an expression of worry lacing his face.

"I don’t get it." She began, clenching her fist until her knuckles turned white. "They treat you as if you’re nothing. Doesn’t that bother you?" The Japanese man knew of what she spoke and hung his head low, as if he were ashamed at the simple mention of the team. "I would be lying if I said it did not, but they are right to do this, for I am nothing. Nothing more than a murderer of my own kin."

Hana turned to the man, hot tears burning in her eyes, but she refused to allow them to fall. "There has to be something else! There has to be more than you trying to kill Genji just because the clan elders wanted to! You’re not a murderer," She rested a hand on his shoulder. "I know you’re not." Her voiced softened as the statement was said.

He turned to her, fondling with his right sleeve. "There is more." He whispered. If Hana wasn’t paying close attention, she might have lost it in the gentle breeze. "He was my brother, a little boy in need of much more love ever since our father had passed away," His whisper grew louder.  
"When they told me to kill him, I refused. I couldn’t."

He pulled up his right sleeve slightly, revealing scars of cuts that didn’t heal right. Hana traced one, mixed emotions bubbling in her throat. She found it harder to breathe. She closed her eyes trying to steady herself. "The elders did not accept that." He almost cracked on the last word, lowering his sleeve back down slowly. He took a shuddering breath, bracing the memories of how they tortured him, until he was broken on the floor, wallowing in a pool of his own blood.

"They broke me," Hana reopened her eyes, massaging slightly the man’s shoulder. "They made me their weapon." She saw a single tear stream down his sharp cheek, before he hugged his knees, face covered by his massive arms, as if he was just a frighten child, begging for the danger to end.

"I didn’t mean to do it- I didn’t mean to do it-" He repeated softly over and over, trying to calm himself.

He did calm down eventually, his hushed sobbing reduced to light hiccups. Hanzo lifted his face from the position, arms still wrapped around his legs. The archer refused to look at Hana, eyes red and moist. She leaned towards him to cup his cheek and wipe his face with a small tissue. She tilted his head until his eyes met hers, soft hands caressing his shoulders.

"It wasn’t your fault." The statement was simple, yet to Hanzo, it was reassuring. He smiled, and thought it was a sad and haunted smile, it was sincere and sweet.

The gamer took the liberty to give a peck on his cheek as they stood up from their sitting positions, not before packing their things. She looked at the time.

"Oh crap! We’re gonna be late for our night shift." Hana said as she looked at the time, walking quickly to get out of the park, Hanzo catching up to her, a hand reaching for her shoulder.

"Hana?"

"Yes?"  
"Thank you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Jesse McCree was at the drunken confines of a cheap bar; drinking to drink, a hand on the small com in his ear.

He sighed as he down another shot of whiskey, waiting a couple of seconds to collect himself before paying for his drink and leaving the bar, tumbling slightly as he got to the door.

He placed a cigarillo to his lips, not intending to light it up as he walked to the meeting point.

That was a lot to take in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for reading chapter 4! I have an announcement! I have a tumblr!  
> My tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dork-with-wings  
> Why don’t you drop by and say hi! I post mostly art there if you’re interested.
> 
> I also want to make a one shot series so if you’d like, send me a prompt and a ship and I just might do it!
> 
> Thank you!


	5. Looks Like You Caught Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy! Another chapter! Yippee! Sorry for taking way long. Couldn’t quite figure out this chapter, and I still have my doubts. Doesn’t mean I’m stopping though! Enjoy!

"Hanzo! C’mon! You gotta tell somebody!"

The was the voice of a pouting Hana Song being dragged along the hallway’s carpeted floors and through the doors of their suite by a very pissed off Hanzo Shimada. The archer released his hold on the gamer’s iconic bunny shirt and stormed off into their makeshift kitchen, leaning upon the gray ceramic counter.

Hana slumped on the white leather couch in the living room. She couldn’t quite apprehend why Hanzo was so upset, she had planned to help him down at the breakfast buffet- after raiding it of its delicious jumbo pancakes of course. All she did was tap on McCree’s shoulder and told him that Hanzo had something to say, before she was dragged into this confinement of a room by Hanzo.

"Why don’t you tell Jesse and get rid of the tension between you two?" She questioned, standing up from the white leather couch she laid upon and walking towards where the archer stood.

"No." Was her answer.

She hummed in thought as she leaned closer to the man. "What about Lena?"

"No." The answer made her huff in annoyance. "Why not?"

"Because She would ‘gossip’ to probably all the team."

She started spouting out all the names that popped in her head, ‘no’ still being the most relative answer. The slumped and walked over to the couch in defeat. She scratched her chin as she sat, hoping that the next name she would say would receive a ‘yes’.

"What about Genji?" She asked, watching as the archer’s brows furrowed. He strode from the supposed kitchen to sit next to the gamer, sighing into his hands.

"I can not Hana. I haven’t told him when we were younger, and I don’t intend to confess to him now." He replied, eyes wandering to meet hers, a smile creeping up his lips. "Besides, aren’t you honored to receive the dragon’s secret?" Hana’s face lit up. "Of course I am! But I want other people to be honored to have-" She stood on the couch, wriggling her fingers around in a mystical manner- at least, what she thought as mystical.

"THE DRAGON’S SECRET!" She boomed, her voice so loud even Hanzo had to cover his ears.

The man had to drag her back down. "Hana!" He shushed. "You probably woke up the whole building!"

Hana smirked like the cheeky gremlin she was as an idea popped into her train of thought. "WHAT WAS THAT HANZO! I CAN’T HEAR YOU!" Hanzo waved his hands on a calming gesture. It seemed like it wasn’t going to help as the gamer continued to yell at the top of her lungs complete nonsense, as if she were one of those singing Vikings at the opera house. 

"Fine, fine. If it makes you happy and stops you from shouting, I will try to speak to my brother about the subject. Okay?" He promised, almost desperately. Hanzo sighed in relief as Hana silenced herself.

Of course her little plan would work.

"Okay!" She exclaimed, stretching a hand for Hanzo to shake, to seal the deal. He reluctantly did so, facepalming. They sat idly for a moment, a toothy grin plastered to her face.

"Where is the cowboy anyway?" The archer asked suddenly. 

As if on cue, the door unlocked, revealing the cowboy holding a fancy large white box with a red bow on the top. He waved at the duo on the couch before marching over to the kitchen, placing carefully on the counter, Hana instantly at his side peering at the container.

"Where have you been?" Hanzo questioned, his own curiosity overcoming him as he too walked towards the gunslinger.

"Yeah," He began, scratching at his head with his metallic arm. "Went wanderin’ outside the hotel for a bit, an’ I found this pastry shop. Figured I might get somethin’." With the utmost care, Jesse removed the bow and lifted the top of the box, to reveal three tiny cakes. One covered in Oreo and chocolate, another chocolate cake with fruits, and a vanilla cake with strawberries and whipped cream. 

Hana already dived into the box and retrieved the Oreo cake as her prize, looking at it like a wolf who hasn’t eaten in days- even though she ate roughly ten minutes ago. 

Hanzo crossed his arms and looked away from the spectacle, they were the most delectable treats he had ever seen, probably very pricey too, of course he knew he would not receive any, knowing full well Jesse wouldn’t give anything to him.

He was nudged slightly by what it felt like Jesse metallic arm. The archer turned towards the cowboy, only to see the vanilla cake in front of his eyes. Hanzo’s eyes widened, hands sweaty and mouth watering.

That was his favorite cake.

He tried to open his mouth, but was rendered completely speechless.

The cowboy gave a hearty laugh, Hanzo’s face turning a shade pink.

"Yeah partner, this cake’s for you, didn’t know what you liked, so I got ya this." Jesse said, placing the sweet treat into the man’s surprisingly shaky hands.

"Thank you..." The archer replied, earning a hat tip and a wink, causing the poor man to become even more flustered, before walking away.

Hanzo sat next to Hana, who was ravaging the treat, smearing Oreo chunks and cream all over her cheek, like a child.

Hanzo peered at his cake, lips twitching upward in a little smile as the aroma of the fluffy cream and strawberries filled his lungs.

It was quite strange to see Jesse act with such kindness towards him. Usually the man would growl or insult, not offer a delicious dessert. For a moment, Hanzo thought the gunslinger would ram his face with the cake.

Was he high?Hanzo dismissed the idea as he took the first bite of the cake, savoring the sweet taste. Jesse doesn’t smoke anything other than his cigars, and Winston wouldn’t let him.  
Did Genji straighten him up? It seemed the most possible answer. Hanzo nodded to himself as he finished up the cake. 

Standing up and wiping his face from the excess cream, he shook his head.

He needs to stop thinking of the matter and focus on the mission.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The team was at the city’s square, looking though the endless stream of tourists and locals alike to find any clues about the whereabouts of Talon. Hana Song sat on the square’s fountain, shielding her eyes from the harsh sunlight.

"Any findings darlin’?" She heard her com crackle to life, making her jolt slightly. It was Jesse’s voice.

"Nope," The gamer looked around just to make sure. "The area is clear. What about you?"  
Hana heard him sigh. "Nothin’ here. Man, they’re good." She heard him reply before going radio silent. 

There were no suspicious activities anywhere. She sighed in her hands, sitting up as she heard footsteps. It was only Hanzo.

"Hiya Takashi Lizuka. What’s up.” Hana addressed him with his code name, since they were in public, and there is a chance any Talon agent other than Sombra could be lurking about.

"Greetings," He said as he sat besides her, folding his arms on his chest. "I wish to speak to you about what happened earlier in the morning." He continued, leaning closer to speak in whisper. "The one where Jesse was acting super weird?" She questioned, lowering her voice as well. 

"Exactly," He clarified. "Did you say-" Hanzo was about to continue when Hana cut him off, crossing her heart. "I swear to my favorite game; I said absolutely nothing." She huffed. Though she had to admit, for someone like Jesse, to go from ‘Your gonna regret the day you were born’ one day to ‘let’s be friends and eat cake’ is quite strange. It surprised her the moment he handed that cake to Hanzo and technically flirted with him. Not that she minded the spectacle.

Damn, she wished she had a camera at the time.

If this behavior does continue though, then she would have plenty of opportunities.

She was shoved by Hanzo, shouting as she almost lost her balance.

"Hey!" She was immediately shushed by a large calloused hand, the other pointing through the crowd. Some feet away, Hana could almost make out a half shaven head with purple highlights.

She gasped through his hand at the realization.

It was Sombra.

Said Talon agent was just walking about in the crowd, acting as if she was a local.

She turned around, towards the duo’s position, locking eyes with Hana before they widened in sudden realization. She took off running, pushing amongst the crowd. Hanzo was immediately on his feet, running after the fleeing agent, Hana just catching up to him.

"McCree!" Hanzo shouted breathlessly through his com. "Yeah?" He answered back, a hint of worry laced his voice.

"Sombra has been spotted! She running through the main square! Approximately in the direction of northeast!"

"Got it! I’m on my way!" Jesse’s voice turned to silence, Hanzo slightly stunned to hear that he answered at all. He shook his head as he moved swiftly through the crowd.

Focus on the mission! He thought to himself.

The crowd slowly became less as they continued to run forward, leading to alleyways alongside apartment buildings, or at least, that is what they seemed. 

The archer’s eyes sparked with an idea as he took in the new environment. 

"Keep following her! I have an idea!" He barked, climbing onto a parked car’s roof. 

Hana only watched as he leapt onto the balcony of a nearby building’s first floor. He continued his ascension on the building, Hana staring in awe as he made it onto the roof in such an elegant manner. 

She scoffed to herself. What a show off.

Hana snapped back into focus as she saw the runaway Talon agent veer to a left. 

She can’t get away! She thought to herself as she slid across the slightly moist pavement, determined to catch up to her. The gamer watched Sombra turn to the right, catching a glimpse of her face.

It appeared as if she were smirking? Hana shook her head. Nah, that wasn’t right. 

She turned to the right, only to see Sombra’s iconic machine gun pointed in between her eyes. Sweat beads rolled down Hana’s cheeks as the hacker cocked the gun; her index finger giving the trigger a little bit of pressure.

Crap.

CRAP.

Where on the freaking Earth was Hanzo?! What was that plan of his?! 

She gulped harshly, waiting for some sort of miracle to fall from the afternoon sky.

"Hasta que la muerte te separe." The Talon agent laughed darkly, Hana shutting her eyes tight.

She reopened her eyes, hearing a sharp grunt. Sombra was on the ground, clutching a bruise above her right eye, gun kicked far from anyone’s reach.

"Y’all alright?" She snapped her gaze to her savior, chuckling as she saw Jesse, revolver out and ready.

"Ya," Hana replied, a little bit out of breath. "But next time dude, don’t wait for a dramatic entrance." She received a wink. "Sure thing. Anyway.." He looked back at the injured agent. "Back up against the wall! An’ don’t think about usin’ your magic invisibility bullshit. It ain’t gonna fool anyone." For the best, the hacker did what she was told, resting her back against the wall, arms lifted in a calming manner.

She gave a big grin, showing off her strange set of sharp teeth.

"Look’s like you caught me."


	6. We Don’t Trade Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Back at it again with a new chapter! I’m super sorry for the delay, so to make up for it, I worked long and hard to make this chapter longer than any of my previous chapters for you guys.  
> I hope you find it to your liking!
> 
> Quick warning: This chapter is infested with cursing, mentions of minor character deaths, slight blood, and my sense of humor.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Alright," Jesse McCree tightened his grip on his trusty revolver. "Start talking." Curiosity itching through him. Whatever Talon was planning, he wanted to find out.

"Well, I love taking long walks on the beach." Sombra shot him a cheeky grin, blinking her eyes so innocently.

The cowboy smacked his forehead in annoyance, and Hana had to bite the insides of her cheek to stop her from laughing. 

Sombra let out a soft snort of amusement. "Not that kind of talk! What’s Talon’s business here?!" He seemed to be losing patience. Sombra shrugged in reply.

"All we want is a vacation. Is that really to much to ask?" The hacker winced as the sound of a gun cocking rang through her ears. She held her arms even higher.

"Alright, alright, I’ll be honest," She rubbed her fingers together. "It’s gonna cost ya though." She rubbed even harder, as if money could sprout from her hands.

Hana searched for her pockets, taking out a miniature light gun."I have seven dollars and a mint." Sombra shook her half shaven head. "Won’t do."Jesse stepped in closer. "How ‘bout I repay you by not stickin’ a bullet through yer head." He suggested, narrowing his eyes. He didn’t have time for playing around. The hacker nodded frantically.

"Okay, okay," She pondered for words. "Talon’s meeting up here with this dude, Lewis or something." Sombra admitted. "Why?" Hana questioned.

"They need a ‘small loan’." 

"For what?" 

She shrugged once more. "Talon doesn’t like to let in on their little secret. Says they don’t trust me." 

Jesse gave a hollow chuckle. "But you hacked your way into those plans, didn’t ya." The hacker pointed finger guns at the cowboy. "You know me too well Jessito. Of course I did," She regarded the gamer as she continued. 

"You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat. And I hate being curious." Hana raised an eyebrow.

"Listen, the moment I looked into those plans, I regretted it," Her tone turned into a more serious one, sucking in a shaky breath."She claims she figured it out." 

"Who’s she?" Hana questioned, regarding Jesse with a concerned look.

" _Moira._ " He growled, recalling how sick and twisted the supposed scientist was. She had no limits when it came to her experiments, no matter how vile and cruel. Overwatch had to put an end to her experimentations; leading her to join the cause of Talon.

"What did she figure out?" He questioned, knowing that whatever she discovered, it was never good.

"That crazy bitch claims she created the perfect machine; one that could harness the energy of spirit dragons, to use it for the benefit of Talon. Against the guardian’s will."

"Genji and Hanzo..." The cowboy muttered under his breath, gesturing with his free hand to continue.

"At first, they planned to capture the cyborg, Genji Shimada, but after further research, realized that he wouldn’t survive the extraction due to his weakened human parts." 

"Hanzo Shimada, on the other hand, has a stronger body, a stronger _will._ And of course, what’s better than having two dragons? He’s the better option."

"What are they planning to do with him? What’s the extraction?" Hana shivered, frightened of what she may say next. "Every machine needs a source of power, but Talon doesn’t need the unnecessary energy; it might overpower the systems. They only need the main source."

"His tattoo..." Hana completed.

"Exactly," Sombra winked at her, before her face fell into a frown "Although, it’s not like they’re gonna rip off his arm and call it a day; it’s supposedly a complex process, separating the dragons’ energy from the soul, creating two distinct entities. If not done right, could kill Hanzo and his dragons-"

" _Woah there,_ " Jesse held up his hand in disbelief. "How are they gonna separate a _soul?_ " He asked, earning a thoughtful hum from the hacker. "I saw in those files something about high voltages. About a thousand volts, if not more."

Jesse winced. The image of Hanzo screaming in agony as a thousand volts spread through his body like a wild fire forcing its way into the cowboy’s mind. Even if it were Hanzo, nobody deserved to go through that.

"After the extraction is successful, they will still use him, as another mindless soldier." Sombra huffed, words sounding heavy.

"And the machine?"

"What do you think?" She spat. "Threaten others until Talon gets what they want. And if they refuse..." she chuckled, the sound was dark and empty. "Have you even seen what those dragons can do?" 

Jesse nodded absentmindedly. 

Indeed he had; it was a glorious sight to behold, and still amazed the cowboy. He had seen crazy shit, but this beat them all to the punch. It happened in Watchpoint’s training ground, during Hanzo Shimada’s first day of being a part of Overwatch. Jesse had snuck into the arena, eavesdropping on what the archer could do, in case the Japanese man decided to pull out a nasty stunt out of his ass. A part of him had wondered if what the man said about his aim being true was honest, and not just him boasting. He had to admit, he was impressed on how every shot was on their mark, all of them being headshots.

He gazed as the man used that strange scatter arrow, hitting every mark with precise geometry.(It had just abruptly disappeared. Jesse had asked where it went, but was dismissed rudely.)

The atmosphere had changed suddenly, Jesse hearing thunder as if he were outside, even though he was indoors at the time. Hanzo’s tattoo glowed brighter than lightning, eyes glowed what appeared to be a lighter shade of blue. Hanzo’s nostrils flared like that of a dragon, ready to breathe fire. Jesse’s eyes’s widened as he heard what it appeared to be some kind of chant.

" _ **Ryuuga wagateki wo kurau!**_ " The nocked arrow was released, and twin dragons had emerged from the tattoo, circling the arrow; it guiding the spirit dragons.

Wind had been knocked out of Jesse as he stared in awe, regarding how everything in the twin dragon’s path had been completely obliterated. It was quite exhilarating to watch. The spectacle left the gunslinger completely breathless and speechless.

Shortly afterward, the electricity in all of Watchpoint had cut. Jesse could have sworn he heard Torbjörn shouting complete nonsense, Hana screaming on how her stream was completely ruined, Ana yelling on how she could not boil the water needed for her tea, along with Winston shouting for each of them to calm down and that it was not the end of the world.

He had peered back at the archer, snorting as he heard the other whisper a supposed apology in his native language before whistling- no, trying to whistle comically as he speed walked outside, leaving McCree on the ground, _wheezing_ in laughter.

"What’s so funny?" 

Hana snapped him out of his thoughts, Jesse just noticing he was laughing like an idiot. He cleared his throat. "Sorry," He apologized. "Just remembered somethin’ funny."

"Look, this is no laughing matter. If they get a hold of your teammate, cities will be destroyed, millions of lives will be lost. Akande will only watch the destruction unfold, as if he were knocking down mere chess pieces..."

Sombra looked up to the afternoon sky and cackled hard, a sound very unpleasant, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"And there is _nothing_ you can do about it." 

Jesse registered the Talon soldiers on top of the corresponding buildings too late.

"Hana, _**LOOK OUT!**_ "

They fired.

McCree lunged at the younger girl, barely dodging the bullets sent his way. The duo quickly took cover behind a dumpster, thankfully large enough for the two of them. The sound of bullets rang through the heavy air.

"Fuck! _FUCK!_ " McCree cursed aloud as he fired his trusty Peacekeeper, hitting snipers who were idiotic enough to reload. Hana shot at soldiers climbing down the fire escape of the buildings surrounding the alleyway.

"Hana! Where’s the Shimada!" Jesse shouted over the constant firing of metallic bullets.  
"I don’t know! I saw him climb up to the rooftop!" She barked back, shooting an agent getting too close.

"Shit! Can you access yer mech!"

" _Negative!_ Not enough room!"

Jesse slammed his fist onto the dumpster, teeth clenched and eyes narrowed.  
"Alright! You get to open area! I’m goin’ to help Hanzo! _Is that clear?!_ ” She nodded firmly in response.

He reloaded his gun in mere seconds. It was something he could do effortlessly, ever since he learnt how to use the damn gun. "I’m gonna create a path for you. When I give the signal, you get the heck outta here!” The gamer nodded once more.

The moment he leapt out of their hiding spot, and into the enemy’s view, time seemed to slow, the hot wind of the desert could be felt tickling on one’s skin, grandfather clocks could be heard chiming as Jesse shouted his famous three words.

" _ **It’s High Noon!**_ ”

The sounds of Peacekeeper’s bullets rang through the air, each of them hitting their mark. Six Talon soldiers fell to the ground, dead. 

Jesse always felt a pang of guilt every time he’d kill a Talon operative. 

In the end, they were just people. They were men and women, taken, operated on, and turned into mindless slaves following orders. It made Jesse determined even more to bring Talon to the ground.

Hana gazed at McCree. That seemed to be the signal. Hana dashed out of the alleyway, past frightened locals and out of McCree’s view. 

Jesse nodded to himself and rolled to the fire escaped of a nearby building, firing his trusty revolver at those who were stupid enough to descend to challenge him.

He hauled himself over the last steps and onto the the roof, not before shooting a couple of agents heading his way. The cowboy looked around; that was all of them, for the meantime.

He reloaded Peacekeeper once again, finding Hanzo being his top priority. Jesse sighed to himself; only heaven knows where that archer went, hopefully it wasn’t into the hands of Talon. The cowboy shook his head.

Nah, Hanzo is strong. He wasn’t gonna get captured that easily.

He began to run across the rooftops of the apartment buildings, taking a quick glance down every now and then, regarding with immense pity people running about, trying to find safe enough places to hide.

Jesse shook his head as he picked up the pace, leaping from rooftop to rooftop, grunting as he hit the ground with his boots. He should’ve worn his cheap and tacky tennis shoes for this, but then again, his beautiful baby boots were practically _whining his name,_ he couldn’t resist.

Plus it added to the cowboy aesthetic.

 _Hope yer happy._ He thought to himself, mentally kicking his boots then hugging and apologizing to them, as if they were his children. 

To Jesse, they were.

"You disappoint me Hanzo," Jesse immediately stopped in his tracks, ducking behind a generator. Slowly, he looked over it, across from the building he stood upon. 

There stood the infamous Akande Ogundimu, or Doomfist the Successor, the name the war monger preferred to go by, towering over Hanzo Shimada, who was unfazed by the man in the slightest.

"With Talon, you could truly fulfill your destiny. You could use your talent for a true cause, one that would ensure peace across the nations," Doomfist held out a hand, one that was not covered with metal and wires.

"So I ask once more," His voice dropped to a tone more sincere. "Will you join us, Hanzo Shimada?" 

The man spoken to simply stood, eyebrows furrowed together.

 _Fuck,_ Jesse thought. _The bastard’s thinking it over._

The cowboy cocked his gun, a furious expression lacing his rugged visage, watching as Hanzo took a small step back.

Hanzo scoffed, taking the older man aback. He raised his bow and plucked an arrow from his quiver, preparing to strike. 

"Find another errand boy, Akande." Was Hanzo’s answer, infuriating the Talon leader. Doomfist charged his namesake, the gauntlet, electricity surging through it.

"I had hoped it wouldn’t have to come down to this," Eyes narrowed dangerously as the Talon leader lowered to a battle stance. 

"Forgive me."

Akande lunged at Hanzo at an incredible speed for someone of his size, it was a miracle that Hanzo was able to roll out of the way. The archer put some distance between him and the attacker, firing arrows rapidly. Doomfist quickly recovered and simply swatted the projectiles, like they were mere insects with his metallic arm. He closed in on Hanzo quickly, before bringing his gauntlet to the ground, smashing it but not entirely crumbling the platform on which they stood. The force exerted from the attack was enough to stun Hanzo momentarily, enough time for Akande to kick him to the ground, Stormbow skidding quite a distance away from Hanzo.

Doomfist placed a finger on the com in his ear, calling for transportation, when Hanzo stood up, teeth clenched and knuckles white.

"I don’t need a bow to beat you." Hanzo growled as he made an attempt to punch him, gasping as his wrist was caught by Akande’s gauntlet. Doomfist punched him square in the face, rendering Hanzo to the floor, nose and mouth bloody and unconscious.

"Foolish overconfidence." The older man whispered as he stripped Hanzo of his quiver full of arrows, setting it to the floor before throwing Hanzo over his shoulder, waving at a helicopter coming to retrieve the archer.

Shit, _shit, SHIT._ Jesse thought as Talon soldiers climbed down by a ladder to take in their prisoner, watching Akande hand Hanzo over to one of agents and jumped off the building, into the chaos below. The Talon operative was surprisingly strong, and hauled Hanzo up the ladder with ease.

Jesse aimed his gun at the agent, but he couldn’t fire, worried about hitting Hanzo in the process. He regarded the space between him and the rooftop across from him; it wasn’t a long stretch.

 _I can make it._ He murmured to himself, taking a couple steps back and pocketing his revolver.

He sprinted to his supposed top speed before leaping right before the edge, catching his hat that surprisingly stayed upon his head for the amount of time it did, and landing on the other side with a thud, along with a groan for landing way too hard on his knees. He recovered as quickly as he could and grabbed Hanzo’s quiver and bow, wrapping them around his shoulder, before reaching over to the helicopter’s slowly retracting ladder, clutching it tight.

The crew onboard seemed to take notice of the stowaway and began to waste their bullets on Jesse. The cowboy ducked slightly; he didn’t worry all that much, they had the aim of a Stormtrooper. McCree counted all the soldiers; there were five at most and they were all shooting at him. Jesse unhooked his Peacekeeper from his pocket and fired at his opponents, watching them tumble off the vehicle one by one, already dead before they hit the ground.

He continued to climb up, stumbling slightly as the pilot of the aircraft started to swerve the helicopter, in an attempt to shake him off.

Had this not been a dangerous and perilous act to save a comrade, Jesse would’ve felt this situation as one of those actions scenes of those old James Bond movies Reinhardt watches from time to time.

The cowboy managed to reach the top of the ladder, scrambling his way further into a cargo hold of some sort, sighing in relief when he felt his legs dangle on the outside no more.

"Hanzo?" He whispered, hoping that the older man was conscious enough to hear him.

Jesse searched through the cargo, finding him propped up between two crates, passed out, and injured too. Jesse peered at the blood streaming down his nose and mouth and winced.

Damn, that must’ve hurt like a _bitch._

He nudged his teammate softly, calling his name. 

Yet the man remained unconscious.

The sound of a gun behind his head made Jesse stiffen. 

"Any last words, McCree?" The man behind him spoke, words monotonous and lifeless.

"Yeah, like who the hell’s _drivin’?_ "

The helicopter rattled violently, before tilting downwards and descending at an alarming rate.

"Oh, shi-" 

McCree spun and punched the agent straight in the stomach, sending him reeling back. The soldier tripped and fell overboard the aircraft, falling to his death.

Jesse ran towards a parachute hanging on a rack a slight distance away from him, wrapping it around his shoulders and strapping it across his broad chest tightly.

He definitely wasn’t gonna try to regain control of the damn helicopter; he didn’t have a clue how. Operating a parachute, was something he knew how to use; Gabe taught him.

The dead man taught him everything he needed to know at Blackwatch. Jesse shook his head as memories threatened to appear in his brain.

Now was not the right time.

He scooped up Hanzo in his own calloused arms, checking for signs that the archer stirred awake.

Nope.

Hanzo was as out as a cheap Christmas light.

He managed to reach the open hatch and peered at the scenery below. The helicopter was reaching the ground pretty fast; they didn’t have much time. Jesse took in a deep breath before jumping off, opening his parachute shortly afterwards.

Jesse landed with a hard thud on his back onto the concrete floor of Westminster, now reduced to nothing more than a war zone, the landing being no where near graceful. Hanzo on his chest, still unconscious.

"You _slept_ through all that?!" Jesse laughed to himself, hauling the man off of him and releasing the chute.

He jumped when an explosion was heard. It didn’t seem too far away from where their location was. He frantically looked around for some kind of shelter, finding an opening in the debris of a fallen building, large enough for the two of them to hide.

"Oh, _shit._ " He hauled Hanzo once more, needle like pain surging through his back.

 _That’s what you get, landin’ on your back with a man weighin’ like a beached whale on your belly,_ Jesse groaned as dropped himself into the little makeshift shelter, before gently placing the other onto the concrete. 

He twisted his back, hearing the satisfactory pops of his spine.

"That’s gonna hurt in the morn’." He spoke to no one in particular, checking his inventory.

Trusty hat? Check.

Peacekeeper? Check.

Hanzo’s Nerf toy and arrows? Checkity check check.

All’s well so far.

The cowboy peered at his boots, face visibly frowning from the sight of scratches and slight tears on the leather.

All’s not well anymore.

"Aw, they’re ruined; weren’t _cheap_ either." McCree grumbled, rubbing his human hand across them. He looked up to his comrade, still oblivious to the world as he continued to lay unmoving; the only sign he was alive was the rise and fall of his muscular chest.

He clapped his hands together.

Time to wake him up.

Jesse scooted over to the archer, leaning slightly. He decided against slapping Hanzo across the face; no matter how much the man deserved it, he was worried it might startle him. So, he decided to take a soft approach, rubbing his arm like a lover would and calling his name.

"Hanzo... Han," He cooed, caressing the other’s face, wiping the blood off with his sleeve and brushing away strands of inky black hair that stuck to his visage. 

He felt a pang of guilt as he continued to stare at Hanzo; he mistrusted him, thought he would just fly away with Talon.

But he didn’t.

And Hanzo had paid the price for refusing.

"C’mon, you gotta get up. Our folks back on Earth need an archer that can shoot out dragons from his arm."

Jesse smiled as he heard a soft groan from Hanzo. The cowboy simply watched the other’s eyes flutter open, giving him all the time in the world.

Well, as long as the world would let him before being fried into a crisp by a bomb or something.

"Jes-McCree?" Hanzo corrected himself, sitting up carefully while clutching his forehead in pain. Hanzo scanned the area, regarding the shelter in confusion, having no memory of this place.

"What happened?" He questioned, noticing Hana was nowhere to be seen.

" _ **Where’s Hana?!**_ " The archer lunged at the gunslinger, clutching the collar of the cowboy’s shirt. If anything happed to her, Hanzo wouldn’t be able to forgive himself. 

Jesse held his hands up in a supposed calming gesture. "Don’t worry, Hana’s fine," He assured. Hanzo released his hold on Jesse and sat down, calming himself. "As for what happened.." Jesse straightened his hat before slapping his human hand on his knee, like an old person that was about to tell a tale to his grandson. 

"Quite a tale. You see, while you were passed out and stuff, I had to go all mission impossible on a god forsaken helicopter to save your magical ass! I had to climb up its ladder, while it was still movin’! I shot some people. All of a sudden the helicopter started to come down, so I grabbed a parachute and I did a backflip off of it just before it _exploded_ midair!"

The story was further backed up with the ridiculous sound effects, from the pew-pew of the guns to the obnoxious ba-boom of the helicopter.

The backflip and the explosion midair was a blunt lie; Hanzo and Jesse knew that. 

Didn’t mean it wasn’t still cool.

Hanzo cocked an eyebrow, obvious disbelief laced his face. 

Jesse pointed outside frantically. 

" _I’m serious! If ya don’t believe me, just look outside!" Hanzo did gaze where Jesse was pointing, finding a deflated parachute on the ground. The evidence was quite enough for Hanzo’s face to change from an expression of disbelief to one of surprise and impressiveness._

_The archer was grateful for what Jesse had done. For all he knew, he half expected the cowboy to just forget him and leave. He turned towards Jesse, face softening as much as his hardened visage could, forming a genuine smile._

_"Thank you McCree. How can I ever repay you for risking your life to save mine?" Hanzo asked, regarding the man’s face giving him a wide, toothy grin._

_"I thought long and hard for this, and I want a one hundred layered lasagna."_

_Hanzo snorted before he could stop himself. "Are you serious?" He voiced his thoughts._

_Jesse looked him straight in the eyes. _"I’m dead serious."_ He replied, receiving a chuckle from the archer. "Very well. If we survive this, I’ll be sure to make it." Hanzo promised, extending a hand. _

_"Then I’ll make sure we all come outta this unscathed." Jesse reached over and firmly shook his hand, laughing slightly. They stayed like that for sometime, none of them having the intent of moving._

_Suddenly, an explosion was heard, but it wasn’t the sound of a normal bomb, it seemed more _electronic_. Jesse looked outside, recognizing the sound._

_" _Hana-_ " Hanzo said, reaching over to his bow and quiver immediately. Only God knows what happened, and the archer hoped she was alright. _

_"You got a communicator?" Jesse asked. "Mine got lost durin’ the whole savin’ you part."_

_Hanzo placed a finger next to his ear. It was still there, but he could only here static. "I have it; the signal is fried though."_

_Jesse slammed his metal arm upon the earth, shaking his head._

_" _Dammit._ " He turned to Hanzo. "We gotta go. Hopefully nothin’ happened to her." They nodded to each in agreement before stepping out and running to the direction of the sound._

_Hopefully..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what happens next?
> 
> Like what I do?
> 
> Why don’t you follow me on my other social media!
> 
> My tumblr:https://dork-with-wings.tumblr.com/  
> My deviantart:https://www.deviantart.com/dork-with-wings


End file.
